Hidden Secrets
by Nano1012
Summary: "Ranka took in an orphan and trained her to kill. A new assignment is given to her at the age of seventeen. She will meet Kyouya, but for what reason? Rated M for adult implications, just in case. AU.OCxKyoya " Title change
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY  
"Ranka took in an orphan and trained her to kill. A new assignment is given to her at the age of seventeen. She will meet Kyouya, but for what reason? Rated M for adult implications, just in case. "

**Disclaimer :I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do believe I own my OC.**

**This has been reformatted and updated. :3  
**  
Turn of Events  
"Key, Sensei has called you." A punctual thirteen year old member stated as she reached over the back of the leather chair. Her neat, high ponytail, cascaded over her left shoulder and skimmed another girl's right ear.

"Un," the grey eyed 5' 5" young lady responded while she glanced over her shoulder— breaking her focus from the two plasma screens that filtered client information. Standing abruptly, she grabbed her knife pack. Her pointer finger raised her thick rimmed glasses into the correct position. '_Another job assignment' she contemplated irritatedly. _The dark grey uniform skirt swayed behind her, in parallel, her dark hair neatly brushed her upper back as she made her way past the informant and into a glass office.

"Hai, Ranka Sensei," she sternly announced.

The male—or female-looking—instructor beamed upon her arrival. "Ah. My dear Keyara! Listen to Mommy, your assignment is something I am sure you have never thought of, since my little daughter is an assassin after all—" He bounded from his office chair and leaped over his desk to embrace the girl. "You're just so beautifully natural and talented with your beautiful chestnut hair and rimmed glasses -"

As solid as a pillar, the girl grumbled in annoyance. "Ryoji you are rambling, again."

"Ah. Well my dear," He backed away and returned to his perch. "I am sending you off on a very different job."

Impatiently, Keyara stood straighter, legs shoulder width apart and hands behind her back.

"Therefore, there is a car ready to take you to the airport. You are being sent to America to meet an acquaintance. You will not need your knife pack right now." Ranka explained more seriously, " Don't worry he speaks Japanese and I know you are capable of communicating in multiple languages fluently." Sensei paused.

Keyara listened intently. Most of her jobs required prepping and information, but Ranka never supplied her with the information. She was generally required to research on her own; thus, the assignment was out of the norm. Even without Ranka saying so.

"No murder this time...and your classes here, at our school, are to be postponed for you..." his statement softened as his eyes became mesmerized by the gleaming dagger on the edge of his desk.

Keyara's eye twitched at the word 'murder'. Assassination was not her favorite subject, but it was an improvement compared to being a slave to a man she hated.

Ranka looked up to refocus his attention to the matter at hand, exclaiming, "You'll meet his youngest son, who is believed to be the heir of the company- even though the older siblings have portions of it already. This will be a wonderful asset, and an employer! It will insure that you, out of my five female assassins, were handpicked just for this occasion. You will figure out the true assignment upon your arrival in America. Your few things have been packed. Leave the weapons here; they would not be simply welcomed in the airport."

Perplexed, she rebuked, "Sensei, you only have female trainees and students."

"Exactly!" he clapped his hands together, "You are just the best representative of my great feminine training you girls hate. But you are wonderfully beautiful thanks to me." He gesticulated towards himself by gracefully touching his fingertips to his chest. "Now go! The carriage awaits you," commanded Ranka, with a flick of his wrist and an elegant flip of his auburn locks. Keyara's comment was once again ignored.

With a nod, she turned on her heel, walked out of the dark conference room and into the grey corridor. Keyara thought to herself, _'it's not like I'm Cinderella or a princess. Why my boss, a cross dresser- no less - is sending me abroad.'_

A/N: Arigatou for reading. :3 I welcome reviews and criticism. My first fanfic, by the way, this chapter is not my favorite. Love Nano1012


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Any similarities or coincidences to other stores or real people are not purposeful, merely coincidental. This is a work of fiction.**

**Disclaimer :I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do believe I own my OC. **Ranka's student, the handpicked, was chosen to take a trip to meet a certain someone for reasons unknown.

**Changing**

Following a change from her uniform into everyday clothing, Keyara boarded the fourteen hour flight to Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States wearing a light white t-shirt, with dark black jeans, and a black hooded pullover.

_'...out of my 17 years of living, I have been under Ranka's wing and endless training. What is so difficult about this assignment that I seem to have butterflies at the mere thought of it? Maybe since I fear the very country I was born in when my mother immigrated in hopes of finding a better home… She found an abusive boyfriend who, after six years, dumped a bastard child and her mother to fend for themselves. The single mother resulted to living beside a dumpster where she was gang rapped and set to burn in gasoline.- Ranka told me later on that he saw me crying and cowering away from a group of men that surrounded me, trying to take my own, innocent, body at the age of 6. I faintly remember him taking me under his trench coat…However my memory repeatedly skips back to our lives in Japan, where he began to coach me on self defense and emotional blocking...'_

She stepped from the corridor connecting the jet to the international wind of Mccarran Airport with its orange- blue dotted rug and tiles. She advanced down the escalator from gate E to the baggage claim below. As she descended, a deep voice made its way to her ears.

"Ms. Keyara Fujioka, nice to meet you. How was the flight?" asked a suited man with sunglasses in her native language.

"State your purpose, how you know my name, and why you have by bag." Keyara demanded the tall man matter-of- factly. Her slightly almond eyes squinted against the sun's harsh light flooding from the airport windows while she examined the stranger before her.

"My apologies. I'm Morinozuka Takashi. I am unable to release the name of your future employer yet. "

"Alright, the flight was fine." She looked away from the well built man, "Speak in English, people will get suspicious. Rich and famous foreigners are welcomed better than mere tourists."

"As you wish," stated the man dully in English, "follow me." Morinozuka made his way past the crowd of people outside to the limo.

Switching to Japanese, Keyara commented sarcastically, "Conspicuous enough?"

Morinozuka placed the single suitcase into the trunk with a thud, and opened the door. Then made his way to the driver's side and instructed the young woman, "You seem on edge without your weapons. So look under your seat, there should be a knife set to your liking. "

She leaned over and opened a hatch containing a few knives, many identical to her own in Japan.

"When will the information be disclosed to where I am going?" the young woman questioned in English, interested.

Taking note of the language switch, the man followed suit, "Once we make a limo transfer, you will meet Ranka-san's friend."

Keyara used the extra travel time to stretch her legs after the excruciatingly long flight, and examine the daggers for any flaws.

The limo pulled into a large garage, containing the alternate limo. Morinozuka stepped out of the limo, and opened her door. "This is your transfer."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, but you do not have to. As long as you enjoy it I am happy. I updated the first chapter as well, a few changes. Hope you look forward to the next! Love Nano1012**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Any similarities or coincidences to other stores or real people are not purposeful, merely coincidental. This is a work of fiction.**

**Disclaimer :I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do believe I own my OC. **Keyara arrived in America, and has made a limo transfer, she is introduced to a certain blonde character… what will happen next?

**Meeting**

She rose her head to see a lean man with blonde hair, seemingly of Japanese and French descent, leaned against the neighboring white limo in a black uniform matching her previous driver's.

"Oh my. You young beauty! May I welcome you to meet our master here in the States?! Of course you will enjoy it here! "The young man paused for a breath."Times ticking, I am Suoh Tamaki . If you need anything do not hesitate to ask!" He winked one of his violet eyes.

Without a response, Keyara stepped into the elegantly white limo and thought _'what kind of person is this acquaintance to Ranka. This Tamaki person obviously prefers Japanese or perhaps a mixture of both English and Japanese…Englanese maybe?...'_

"This ride will be quick, so don't get too relaxed Ms. Keyara."  
"Alright." She answered quickly in Japanese. She settled into the black leather within the limo, '_Damn rich people'_.  
...-...-Thirty Minute Lapse-...-...

"We have arrived!" Tamaki stepped out and opened the door for Keyara. In presence of the new destination he spoke English.

The tall, modern white building stood in contrast to the surrounding business companies. The floor to ceiling glass walls illuminated the white walls within, and neat business workers that jumbled around. One middle-aged man stood just behind the opaque double doors that blurred his features. The neatly groomed suit complemented the older man well, despite his age. A younger version of the same man adorned with thin frames glasses stood to the left of the older man.

The short walk to the building was guided by red stones on both sides of the sidewalk, coupled with neatly groomed grass, with a few bushed cacti.  
Tamaki opened the opaque doors giving way to the previously distorted image of the two highly classed men. Keyara put on a confident face, despite the fluttering butterflies. _'Ah, Sensei, this is what you have me deal with?! How hard will it be?'_

She passed the threshold, while the jumbling employees behind the large man halted their movements. A glass water feature emerging from the ceiling was the only sound to be heard along with the roaring air conditioner, which stood directly behind the older man.

Tamaki nodded to the younger man, as he took his leave from the doors she had just come from. The sun burst through the windowed walls, giving plenty of natural lighting. _'Cost efficient, I suppose. Compared to the 81 degrees, in Fahrenheit, it is outdoors, it is freezing in here.' _Keyara thought.

The older man stepped forward and spoke in Japanese, "I am Ootori Yoshio, your employer."

Out of respect Keyara bowed, "Hajimemashite." _'That goatee and moustace give him a very respectful look... however it's almost ominous or demanding. He knows what he is doing, and he is stern.'_

Yoshio does not return the bow, rather he continues speaking, and gestures to the one beside him, "This is my third son, Kyouya."

The shorter male is adorned with a matching suit, with similar glasses to the father, but more oval shaped. Hiding behind the oval lenses, dark indigo eyes matched Keyara's stoic expression. However her brain felt differently, _'I feel so underdressed…why am I getting flustered, it's a job!' _the girl ruminated.

**A/N: Thank you for those who are following my story! Much appreciated. I hope it was not too rushed. love Nano1012**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Any similarities or coincidences to other stores or real people are not purposeful, merely coincidental. This is a work of fiction.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do believe I own my OC.

Summary: Keyara arrived in America, met her employer and his son. What plans will come forth?

Kyouya

The eye contact between the two young adults was broken once Yoshio spoke, "Kyouya will take you to the Hotel room and brief you on your 'mission'. I must attend to excess work." With his final statement he made his way toward the statue-like workers who broke from their immobile spell. Kyouya looked in Keyara's direction motioning with his hand for her to follow him into the limo she recently exited. He allowed her to get into the elongated car before he made his way in after.

Keyara gave out a deep, yet quiet sigh" So, what is my assignment?"

Kyouya held onto a black notebook and wrote in it without glancing at her and spoke in his father's language, "I am unsure of your ability to comprehend…"

The lady sitting next to the male shifted uncomfortably, "What right do you have to judge what I know and do not know?" She demanded in a monotone voice, awaiting an answer.

The young man simply chuckled quietly and smirked continuing to focus on the paper before him, "As much right as you have to judge me, and Ryoji-San did not tell you anything." He paused as Tamaki sped away from the large building. "This conversation will continue once we reach the hotel."

...~...…~ seven minute time lapse ~…...~...

The long silence sustained as Keyara shifted on the leather impatiently.

Whilst the tall buildings, on the outskirts of the strip, brushed past the blonde chauffeur intended to avoid the heavy traffic of the ensuing evening. Tamaki chose to break the tension in the air, "We are just about there!"

Following a right turn, the limo drove onto a raised bridge-like driveway adjacent to the strip. There the valet of Aria hotel quickly made its priority to attend to the limousine. The dark marble contrasted with the pale light of day that drifted into the sunset.

Upon arrival, Kyouya spoke in English with a slight accent, stepping out of the car, "Please follow me, Ms. Fujioka."

Tourists in front of the large glass door took the time to pause what they were doing to see the couple make their way through the mass of people. Obediently she followed him, confidently; she understood the importance of this man's status.

Inside a few spiral light green art pieces surrounded the slate Buddha statue in the center, the sparkling black marble floor led into carpeted stores Jose clothing was over $300, on the right. Past the statue more shop aligned the walls, with prominent water features flowing from the ceiling. They took the stairs on the right that led to the home of Zarkana Cirque du Soleil going straight, and further left was a security man in black with no logos or identification other than a silver name tag. To the man in black left was a line of multiple elevators, upon closer distance the man raised one hand in a motion saying 'stop' and questioned "May I see your room key?"

Kyouya quickly took out his plastic card, and the black clothed man stepped aside. He led her into one of the specialized elevators meant for a specific portion of floors. Inside the elevator, smooth techno-synthesis played throughout the hidden speakers on the trim, as the 360 degree mirrors reflected Kyouya and Keyara's emanating youth, outlined by opaque silver quadrants of lines and sparkling flooring. To the right of the sliding doors he slid his card into the slot, where he selected the floor number. The quick lift led into a foyer of modern leather furniture and white marble flooring. The recessed lighting was combined with dropping twinkling lanterns from the center of the ceiling and metal structures of art along the walls, intertwining Asian-style blossoms with intricate swirls.

Keyara stopped once he had opened the door into the largest hotel room she had ever seen. The room was named the Executive Hospitality Suite with a 12 seated conference room. The double doors opened inward to reveal striped glass where an 'L' shaped foyer flowed into a living room of grey upholstery and a floor to ceiling window stretched the length of the far wall and into the conference room.

"We will be staying here until arrangements are finalized to return to Japan." Stated the well-dressed young man sitting on the corner seat of the couch.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Reviews are welcome ALWAYS. 3 Nano1012**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Any similarities or coincidences to other stores or real people are not purposeful, merely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. I do not work for Aria, it is merely a setting.**

Arrangement

"*we* are the only ones staying here?" She rose her hands from her lap and made quote marks with her index and middle fingers along with *we*.

"In this room, yes..." he made his way to the black framed glass coffee table in the center of the room to place down his notebook." Take a seat. Now you will be informed."

Obediently she sat on a peach accent chair made of plush silk that held position previously hidden behind the striped glass. As the last rays of sunlight fell behind the distant mountains and hills of rock, the lights of the night sprang to life, and filtered into the room.

She awaited the postponed answer. She kept her eyes on Kyouya admiring the smirk upon his lips, until she recognized she had seen him before. He had visited Ranka-San for a purpose she was unaware of.

Before Kyouya could speak, she broke in, "A few months ago, why were you meeting Sensei?!"

Kyouya continued smoothly, neglecting her question, "You and I are participating in miai*. "My father sees that I need a woman capable of supporting herself as well as me -and the company. Ryoji-San wanted a respectable man for you, and saw that our family would provide an influx of money to aid the training of your peers. In return, he would support us with his squad, in case it's ever needed."

Calmly Keyara soaked in the information like a sponge, all of the information being calculated in her organized brain. "What you're saying is I was 'selected' in order for political gain, and that your special forces are not enough protection. And this was finalized in your meeting with Sensei?"

Kyouya was taken aback by her criticism of her job at hand, then quickly recomposed himself, "Well, in a way, yes you are for political gain, and it was an exchange at that time, not a putdown of my forces, and you doubt my own fighting skill?"

"Perhaps I do doubt you, I've never heard of an Ootori of fighting themselves." she mocked him, in spite of her training to withhold emotions.

"I am trained in kendo, kyudo, and many forms of martial arts." he responded.

"I'd like to see," Keyara pressed on, amused.

The male remained stoic and paid no mind to her request. "What I am telling you is that you can decline, however, I do not know what will become of it."

She paused for but a second, her glasses reflected a slight glare before she spoke, "I agree to the arrangement. However, I have gathered that you are selective with things in your life that are of some gain to you. Therefore, what do you gain from me?"

Relaxing from his previous position of his hands on his knees and hunched over to make it easier for her to hear, he leaned back into the couch and smirked, "There are very few who understand me," his thought seemed elsewhere until he cocked his head to the left, "you seem to have that talent. Not only that but I see that you have a hidden personality as well, under the facade. You interest me."

Keyara's manner shifted, "You just decided this in the past ten minutes or so that I have been with you, Ootori-San." She stressed his name in a somewhat sultry manner, returning his smirk.

"You can drop the formalities, yes, to answer your question. There is more than just the arrangement; you and I have the decision when to have the formal wedding. The legal papers will be signed here and in Japan. "

"Ah, so everything is hush-hush. Alright, but as your fiancé I do not even get a ring?" she joked.

In a serious manner he responded, "Make your way into the bedroom, and you will hopefully find something to your liking."

Curiously, Keyara stood and slowly walked into the bedroom to the left to come face to face with a king bed, with a circular deep purple pillow along the other pillows, paired with a stark white comforter. The headboard was dark black; at the back of it a reflective black wall illuminated her astonished reflection. Two lamps hung above the headboard with black and white artwork in between. In the center of the foot of the bed, a little black velvet box remained.

Cautiously she reached out to open it. Behind her Kyouya continued to smirk _'Despite her occupation, she's still a girl...'_ he pondered, leaning against the doorway with his right arm bent to support him.

She flicked open the top to see plush while silk encompassing a small silver band with an inlaid blood-red almost crimson , ombré stone, surrounded by swirls of silver. Quickly she turned to look at Kyouya. He merely smiled, when he caught a glimpse of her own beaming white smile that was quickly replaced by her normal frown. She had neglected her training during the time with this 'cool' man. Keyara attempted to reign in her feelings. _It is a job. Nothing more._ His hand reached out to take the ring, to place it on her finger, but she beat him to it, disregarding her own chastising, the ring was already upon her left hand finger that fit perfectly.

She muttered silently, "Should I fear the fact that you know my ring size?"

*A miai is an arranged marriage.

**A/N: I am not so sure I like this chapter or not, I may take it down to rewrit****e it. I feel like I am moving things too quickly. I'd like to hear your input. 3 Nano1012**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**A/N: Any similarities or coincidences to other stores or real people are not purposeful, merely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. I am not promoting Aria, it is merely a setting.**

**So far: Kyouya and Keyara, the grey eyed assassin, are engaged based on political, and military gain. Keyara may destroy the entire arrangement by exposing her feelings. She is a female, after all.**

Feelings Keyara turned her head to the window.

"What now?" she questioned.

"You sleep. "

She looked at the bed.

"I am taking the couch. There is a change of clothes in the closet."

"I'll stay in what I'm wearing." She said quickly.

"As you wish." He shrugged. Then glancing at his notebook he moved to the conference room where a silver monochrome laptop sat atop the mahogany table.

Keyara stripped the bed of its comforter, "Don't you need sheets?"

"Chigau." the young man typed away at his computer as Keyara sat down next to him grasping the sheets, both had removed their shoes, Keyara slid her feet onto the side. Silently Keyara watched the elegant fingers slide across the keyboard that created a soft lullaby that edged her to sleep.

* * *

Kyouya glanced over to the clock as it hit 2:00 am. _I have a meeting today._ He turned to see Keyara's head tilted to the side with her legs curled against her chest. Kyouya held no expression. Instead he took action. He shut the monochrome technology and placed it onto the glass table. He leaned over the sleeping girl; he swept his arms under her knees and one under her back. Spontaneously Keyara was awake and a dagger was at Kyouya's throat. His eyes widened and his facial expressions demonstrated his astonishment at her speed, not the fact of the approximate position of death.

Keyara spoke "what are you doing?"

"Keyara, it's Kyouya."

"I know who you are Kyouya-san. Why am I in your arms?" Kyouya glanced at her soft lips mere inches from his. Her lips were in a sensual line that acutely interested him.

"I'm merely taking you to a more comfortably bed."

Keyara moved her eyes to his own lips, edging her closer into releasing her emotions. She never held interest in another, but Kyouya was another matter. He held a hidden charm that was unexplained, a mystery she wanted to solve. Gradually she pulled back the dagger in her right hand. As the two were only centimeters away, Keyara came to her senses and pushed on his chest, unintentionally feeling the hidden muscles. Her eyes were wide and a very light blush spread beneath her eyes underneath the dim night and city lights. He allowed her to push him away and he released her back on to the gave a sad smirk, almost reluctant, that he hadn't taken more initiative. Quickly, the girl released the sheets and tried to compose her image, without looking at him; she bolted into the bathroom, and shut the two doors that were on either side of the tub in the center of the restroom.

***chigau is a polite way to say 'no', and the literal meaning is 'different'.**  
**A/N:, It's been awhile since my last update. This is really not a favorite chapter. I feel like I am moving things too quickly. I'd like to hear your input. 3 Nano1012**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Any similarities or coincidences to other stores or real people are not purposeful, merely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. I am not promoting Aria, it is merely a setting.**

**So far: Kyouya and Keyara, have near encounter with physical contact. **

Sinking In Mirrors outlined almost every possible nook and cranny of the bathroom. She leaned against the door closest to the double sinks and slid her back against it until she sat upon the tile with her knees near her chest. Her breathing was somewhat erratic, while she tried to calm herself down._ A job should not involve this ...I'm only acting this way because I haven't kissed the opposite gender. Or the same gender, for that matter. Calm down_. She chided herself. After a couple hours resting, almost napping, against the door, she leaned forward to balance her weight in order to stand. A crick in her neck pulsed through, as she attempted to massage it away, eventually it released its excruciating hold that prevented her from turning her head. _Mental notes: do not sleep against a bathroom door ever again._ Keyara scolded her body and mind.

she turned to the mirror and saw her disheveled hair and pulled it out of the elastic hair band and ran her fingers through her natural waves. Keyara took a large breath and slowly opened the door. When she exited the bathroom she didn't hear Kyouya.

"Keyara I'm in the conference room." he called out with slight emotion, so she wouldn't freak out, or attempt another murder if he sneaked up on her, accidentally.

"Hai!" she responded composedly and went into the mirrored, standard bedroom closet. _Whoa. These are all my size...not bad taste, but I do _not_ like all the frilliness_. Kyouya entered the bedroom and made sure Keyara knew he was there. "I can hear your footsteps, I've committed it to memory, and you don't need to be so loud. And is there something you need?"

Kyouya merely answered her question, "Yes, actually, there will be a conference, here, at seven o'clock."

Keyara bobbed her head in acknowledgment and glanced at a clock on the nightstand that read 6:45, "Then I'll explore the city. " "I do not advise you to go alone, particularly in this city."

"I am perfectly capable of being by myself."

"If you choose to go, take the chauffeur to give you a tour." he called out louder. "The blonde fool?"

"Reluctantly, yes."

"Alright..." _ It's more like I'll protect him more than myself. _Keyara thought.

**A/N: I feel like I am moving things too quickly. I'd like to hear your input. Please. Thank you new followers. 3 Nano1012**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Any similarities or coincidences to other stores or real people are not purposeful, merely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. I am not promoting Aria, it is merely a setting. I do not promote any similar brand names, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**So far: Kyouya has a meeting, and Keyara goes to explore the city.**

Exploration

Tamaki immediately began speaking to her endlessly as she stepped off the elevator with an extra plastic key card to return to the room. Easily she tuned him out and went her own way. As the clock hit the seven a.m. mark, the sky was still a little dark and very few people were in the street, mostly prostitutes and street cleaners. The hotel lights still lit up the street, and hotel room lights flicked on, as the sin city awoke to a new day, many who were facing harsh hangovers from the night before, or awaking in an unknown bed with a stranger.

Thirty minutes later Tamaki noticed Keyara left him, quite a long time ago. *_dammit, Kyouya is gonna kill me. I do not deserve this... Maybe this is why Kyouya gets mad when I stop at the wrong place when I drive him..._* he concluded his thoughts and called his colleague, Takashi.

"Mori! I lost Miss Keyara!"

Only breathing was heard at the other end.

"Could you ..."

"hai." and the line cut off.

^Time lapse^ A man pulled up alongside Keyara next to the Bellagio fountain across the street from the Hotel Paris Eiffel tower. A man leaned from the passenger window of the black jaguar, "You must be Keyara."

Keyara didn't even glance at said man, but by his speech demeanor she understood he was a relative of her most recent fiancée. She continued walking, not too close to the curb, nor too close to the fountain. More cars pulled out into the strip, as more and more people checked out of their hotel rooms to return home, or work. Life began again in sin city. Keyara paid no mind, despite the slight fear that she was in such a busy city. The man from the car stepped out and grabbed hold of Keyara's wrist, "Hold on a minute, I'd like to talk." he said interested.

She tried to shrug him of, since she couldn't hurt him knowing Ranka would be pissed if she messed up the arrangement.

She turned to face him as her long ponytail slapped her shoulder as she looked up to see Kyouya's brother. A man without glasses, but similar facial features.

"Nice to meet you," he placed his hand beneath her chin, lifting her face to the dawning light.

"Is there something wrong? I'd prefer if you do not touch me, sir."

"Your English is impeccable."

Keyara pulled away from the man, " I really must go. " she gave him a curt nod and turned.

Behind her, the man smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. *_she sure is polite, for her career anyway_.* He called out to her, "would you like a ride?!"

In return, she called over her shoulder and sped up her walk, "no, thank you!" her grey eyes scanned the ever growing crowd, and easily spotted the blonde haired tawake*. Next to her another man came alongside her, "miss Keyara."

She calmly smirked and looked up at the stoic Takashi -Mori-, and the winded Tamaki who had reached the reunited pair. Tamaki's hands were on his knees, and he looked up "I am so glad we found you! Kyouya would have killed me!" he rambled on.

"You were speaking to Akito Ootori." Takashi mentioned.

"Ahh, Akito. The second son!" Tamaki chimed in.

*tawake means fool

**A/N: I'd like to hear your input. Please. Arigatou gozaimashita. 3 Nano1012**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Any similarities or coincidences to other stores or real people are not purposeful, merely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. I am not promoting these hotels, it is merely a setting. I do not promote any similar brand names, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**So far:Keyara went out to explore during Kyouya's meeting, and along the way she met Akito ootori.**

Friends

The group of three chatted along the fountain and watched the increasing amount of people. The grey eyed girl rested her arms on the concrete fencing, with a beige hue, that rimmed the fountain. Every other third pillar was a large speaker for the nighttime fountain shows. The fence was about mid stomach height for Takashi.

The sun glinted off the water and shot blinding rays into the eyes of drivers, but not enough to obstruct their sight. The fountain had an array of shops around the back perimeter, that stood in front of the main hotel rooms that had a great view of the fountain from early morning air was crisp enough to be comfortable, but the heat gradually increased. A half hour flew by as the blonde mostly spoke in exaggerated movements but was annoying, yet comforting. Keyara had lived with real women so long, that being around Tamaki reminded her of Ranka, since she rarely saw him, or was able to spend quality time with him.

"Ting. Ting."~ 7:50 am. ~ Tamaki took out his phone and read the text message, "Kyouya's meeting is done."

Takashi glared at Tamaki. Then returned his gaze to Keyara, "Have you eaten?"

"Iie."

The French boy gasped, then let out a shriek, "then, let's go eat!"

Takashi quickly pulled out his phone and called a certain hyperactive cousin. "Mitskuni, meet us at the Bellagio, and please call Kyouya too, and tell him to be there."

Keyara rose her hands up, in a non- offensive manner, "Woah woah woah. Chotto matte. So you work for Ootori and you are his friends?!"

Tamaki winked, "yep!"

They continued to walk along the fountain's edge, but made a U-turn. The short walk led past the rotating oak and glass doors into the golden lobby with a decorative ceiling of rainbow glass. Each piece descended from an alcove above, and looked similar to jellyfish without its stinging tentacles. To the right were bars, and a platform that acted as a pedestal for the white grand piano atop of it. Straightforward, a large center foliage atrium decorated with simple flower beds of tulips, and various spring flowers. The ceiling was a glass dome, with descending hot air balloons with teddy bears inside.

Keyara soaked in every little detail, of the astounding man-made beauty. Suddenly someone tugged on her left hand, and mumbled about the beauty of her engagement/wedding ring.

"Mitskuni." Takashi stated looking at the seemingly small boy who had tugged on the young woman's hand.

The little blonde haired boy looked up innocently at her, "Kyou-chan gave this to you?! Kawaii ne! I'm Huni, or Mitskuni. I am Takashi's older cousin!"

Keyara pondered, '_older?!'_

Kyouya appeared from the side entrance to the left of the atrium that came from the multi level car garage, in a simple pair of black jeans and a gray 'V' neck T-shirt paired with a silver belt and some simple black vans. Even without a suit, he attracted attention. He answered Huni's question himself, "I did."

"What does Huni-san work as?" Her fiancée glanced at her and leaned in close to her left ear, "my military force, or family guard you could say, alongside Takashi. "

"Takashi san is a limo driver." she stated.

"That's his day job. He's quite good at it too." Kyouya stuck his hands in his pockets, casually.

"Humph. I'll have to spar with Taskishi-San sometime. And Huni. " Mitskuni looked up at her and squealed, "Yippee! Can we share cakeeee?!" He stressed cake as Kay-kee, elongating the ee.

"Uhm sure." Kyouya gave a tiny smile. "Let's eat. " He took lead of their entourage to a little pastry shop with the confines of the beige and white swirled marble floors and walls.

^^18 minutes later^^

Upon exiting the pastry shop the only girl in the group asked Kyouya, "How was the meeting? And why did you choose the spicy muffin?"

"Meeting went well, and I enjoy spicy cuisine of all sorts."

She only nodded in reply. '_Damn something in common.'_

"I hear you met Akito earlier today."

"Hai. I did." confirming his statement.

Kyouya looked to his other companions, "please return to your duties." Each left with a small tilt of the head of acknowledgement.

"I'm guessing you wish to speak with me alone."

"Yes."

Silently they made their way back to their hotel room.

"Shower first."

"Demanding, aren't you. Taku." She mumbled.

***taku means geez**

**A/N: Review. Onegai(please)!. Arigatou gozaimashita. 3 Nano1012**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Any similarities or coincidences to other stores or real people are not purposeful, merely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. I am not promoting hotels, it is merely a setting. I do not promote any similar brand names, they belong to their rightful owners.**

Fight

Rapidly, she grabbed her toiletries and a change of clothes, and entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then stripped her clothes and stepped into the scalding, yet calming water. Kyouya's watch struck 8:35 by the time she was finished showering.

She stuck her head out of the door and made sure to cover her naked body, "what time is it?"

"8:37," he responded promptly. She shut the door and towel dried her hair as much as possible, and then decided to wear black shorts reaching mid-thigh and a loose gray 'V' neck similar to Kyouya's. Her chest made the fabric tighter, but not enough to entirely stretch it. A charcoal cardigan adorned her shoulders. She pulled her hair up into a Korean-style bun.

"Adequate. Casual." Keyara didn't know whether to accept the compliment or not. Immediately he continued working on his computer, typing a report or whatever it is that he does. "My father would like you to get surgery done on your eyes here in the States before we return. He will go on ahead of us, then we will meet him there." He took out a packet of papers as well, "And sign these marriage papers."

She took the packet and neatly scrawled her name on the lines needed, "Laser surgery? Why not just use contacts?"

"He feels it would help your work and your image by improving it even more."

"So…You are allowed to have glasses though." She paused for an excruciatingly long time. "To show your wealth, your power, or knowledge. Which one? Or all three?" She began to get worked up.

"Keyara. Stop hounding me with questions just because you are upset, my father's words are final."

"So then why is it that you are said to be the next heir? It seems you have no power at all."

"Do not question where I stand in my own family." He glared up at her through his frames.

She took a breath and changed the subject, "Can I go spar before I am expected to learn a new fighting style once I don't need my glasses anymore."

"Sure." He tossed her a brand new cell phone, "Use this. All those you met today; their numbers are in there, except my brother's."

"Fine." she moved her fingers deftly across the phone's keyboard and called Takashi. "Could you spare a moment to spar with me?"

In the background a high pitched voice spoke, "Who 'ya takin' to Taka-chan?! Is it Keyara? Tamaki?"

"Keyara," he answered Huni first.

"Hai Keyara-chan." the calm man replied.

Before he could end the call she quickly asked which dojo to go to.

"don't worry, Tamaki will arrive soon to get you." With his final words, Keyara hung up.

^Time Lapse^

The white limo pulled up alongside the hotels wing entrance where the hotel employees opened her door as she stepped in.

"Arigatou Tamaki."

Excitedly he answered, "Doitashimashite."

^Time Lapse^

The front of the dojo had tinted floor to ceiling windows, the glass door opened to a large room of mirrored walls stopping three feet above the carpeted floor. The space between the carpet and mirrors was painted a cherry red, in the back of the rectangular room; a separation wall divided a space to change, storage, and a restroom.

An office was embedded behind the one o the mirrored walls, as the secret door opened Huni yelped out an ran to Keyara, "Wow! You look nice! Kei-chan!" soon Takashi filed behind him while he kept speaking "Taka-chan said you came to spar with us!"

"I did. Nice to see you again." she removed her cardigan and tossed it to the changing room. Her two sempais were in their respective gi*. Both wore midnight black gi with a black belt that had a red stripe across the center.

"Would you like to borrow a gi?" Mori held a white gi nicely folded in his hands.

She took the uniform from him and made her way to the changing area. "Yes, please. I will use other moves that aren't just kempo."

Takashi mumbled in agreement. "Un. I'll go first."

He stepped closer and stood ready with his legs apart with his hands tucked in at his sides. Keyara mirrored the taller man.

He made his first move, aiming for her shoulder, and pulling a few kicks. She easily dodged and used his outstretched ankle to twist, causing the rest of his body to follow and land onto the thin carpet. He quickly recovered by jumping back onto his feet and began circling, then he attacked. Both had a dodging-punch battle between them, neither had the upper hand. She used her speed and smaller size, but he used his strength and agility. The swift movements seemed to create a blurring of moving fabric as his gi swished with each movement. It was no quiet matter either, each had their own kei-ai*.

Eventually one of them made a slip up in concentration causing them to break apart, panting. Spontaneously, Takashi aimed for her knee, Keyara responded by stretching her arm out to grasp his shoulder, she pushed off of her feet to flip over his shoulder, using him as a hurdle, while he aimed to attack her. Gracefully her feet touched the carpet with her back to him. Thank goodness that the ceiling was high.

The mini blonde jumped in astonishment, "sugoi! That was so cool! Is it my turn now? …I like weapons..."

She bowed to Takashi as he went to grab a drink of water and she turned to Huni San."Be my guest to use any weapon."

*a gi is a karate uniform.  
* kei ai is/are the grunts or exclamations made when attacking or blocking

**A/N: Please Review! I'd appreciate it! I'd like to make this story better! 3Nano1012**


End file.
